Querelle pour une tasse
by Neechu
Summary: Le quotidien de Sam et Dean Winchester ne se résume pas toujours à éviter la fin du monde. Pourtant, certaines petites choses semblent parfois être tout aussi graves.


Bonjour ! Me voici sur le fandom de Supernatural... Un peu par hasard !  
Sur un coup de tête, j'ai demandé à ma Crapule un mot pour le thème, et un chiffre pour piocher le fandom et je me suis imposée une heure pour pondre un texte. Ecriture et relecture incluse. (Le tout en étant à peine réveillée, j'ai vraiment des idées à la con des fois...)  
J'ai décidé de mettre en ligne le résultat, qui n'est pas bien long mais je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant.

Au niveau des spoilers... Il n'y en a pas vraiment, mais je conseille quand même d'avoir vu la saison 8 au moins pour comprendre les subtilités du texte. Je me suis surtout inspirée de l'épisode 17 de la saison 10 (Dean, t'as pas honte ?)

Je vous prie donc d'être indulgent(e)s, en gardant en tête que je me suis imposée **une heure** pour l'écrire ! En plus, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Supernatural.  
**Thème imposé : Tasse.**

x

* * *

**Querelle pour une tasse.**

* * *

x

De retour dans le bunker après avoir fait des provisions, Sam posa les sacs sur la table. Il s'apprêta à ranger le tout mais stoppa son geste en fronçant les sourcils.

\- DEAN ! cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

L'interpellé releva la tête et referma en panique l'ordinateur en essayant de prendre un air impassible.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, Dean ? lui reprocha Sam en le regardant.  
\- Quoi ? Non, c'était une pub, je te jure ! Je cherchais une nouvelle affaire et...  
\- Je te parle de la tasse ! Je sais ce que tu fais sur mon ordinateur dès que j'ai le dos tourné. Et je te signale par ailleurs qu'il existe des sites _gratuits_ pour te distraire.  
\- Quoi la tasse ? Et fous-moi la paix, Sammy, retourne à tes tomates bio !

Le cadet soupira et croisa les bras.

\- J'ai fait la vaisselle avant de partir et toi, tu n'es même pas capable de laver une tasse. Pire, tu n'es même pas capable de tendre le bras pour la mettre dans l'évier.  
\- T'as des bras plus longs que moi, le nargua le plus vieux.

Dean reposa ses pieds sur la table puis mit son casque sur les oreilles avant d'attraper un paquet de chips qu'il dévora. Lassé de l'attitude de son aîné qui avait l'air de faire sa crise d'adolescence avec vingt ans de retard, il retourna dans la cuisine. Il rangea les emplettes en pestant contre son frère puis jugea du regard la tasse.

Dean n'était certainement pas une fée du logis, c'était même tout le contraire. Il semblait parfois oublier qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus dans ces espèces de repaires ou motels miteux. Cependant, il y avait deux choses que Dean s'évertuait à toujours garder en ordre et d'une propreté impeccable : sa voiture et sa chambre.

Un léger sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres en prenant l'objet du délit dans sa main puis s'éclipsa discrètement dans le couloir. D'un pas rapide, il gagna la chambre de Dean et entra dans la pièce. Sans grande surprise, tout était impeccable. Il posa la tasse sur son bureau et observa un instant le cadre posé sur celui-ci et ressortit, l'air de rien.

—

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam resta plongé dans la lecture d'un vieille ouvrage tandis que Dean annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Sam hocha distraitement la tête en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Cependant, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour Dean qui revint en courant presque.

\- SAMMY !

Celui-ci leva la tête et observa son aîné qui le fusillait du regard, tasse en main. Il lui rit au nez avant de hausser les épaules. Dean n'avait pas changé, il détestait toujours autant qu'il mette les pieds dans _sa_ chambre.

\- D'accord, Sammy. Tu l'auras voulu !

Cela ressemblait à une menace, et Sam savait que cela en était une. Néanmoins, il se contenta d'éclater de rire en observant son frère repartir. Puis, il reprit tranquillement sa lecture en notant mentalement d'aller se racheter une nouvelle brosse à dents. Juste au cas où.

x

* * *

x

Je ne sais pas si je devrais avoir des idées comme ça très souvent mais cela a bien amusé Crapule. Je pense qu'il cherche déjà à me coller d'autres défis.  
N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis, en espérant vous avoir au moins fait sourire, au mieux rire un coup.  
Je ne sais pas si je dois être stoppée dans mon élan de bêtise... ahaha ! (et surtout m'imposer sur un fandom au pif comme ça x))


End file.
